Tense Misaki
by JJJJ12
Summary: LEMON. Misaki discovers the perks of self-pleasuring, but the relief is temporary. Whenever Usui shows up, her ache only gets worse. Maybe... He can help? Misaki/Usui
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I used to write a lot of fanfiction and recently got into Jdramas, which led me to manga and anime. I'm American and have never had any connection to this world, so to be honest, I had no idea it existed (of course I knew about anime and manga but the extent of my knowledge was Pokemon and Naruto). Now here I am, years later, writing a Maid Sama fanfiction. I couldn't resist. After watching the anime, the sexual tension between Misaki and Usui was so palpable, that I couldn't even bear it!

I was always told that Japanese culture could be pretty perverted, but I've been surprised to find a huge lack of lemons for some of the anime and mangas I've really enjoyed. Thus, I couldn't resist writing one myself! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave comments on your thoughts. I apologize for any wrong details in regard to Japanese culture, and I just hope you enjoy some naughty Maid Sama!

Just to be clear: THIS IS A LEMON AND FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.

When Misaki finally walked through the doors of her small home at 11 o'clock at night, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. To put it plainly, the day had been long. Too long, if she was being frank. It began with being force-fed some foreign grown melons that Suzuna had won in a sweepstakes, followed by arriving at school to deal with the moronic boys that populated the halls of Seika High.

The more Misaki thought about it, the more frustrating it became. The same boys that called her the Devil President and moaned about her tyrannical tactics were the same ones requesting help from their student leader! The soccer club wanted new nets for their goals, the wrestling club needed their floor disinfected after an… incident, and two of the remedial classes wanted to file a complaint about a teacher. How dare they criticize her ruling style and turn around and ask for help in the same breath!

Misaki was exhausted, plain and simple. She was sick of confiscating porn magazines from perverts. She was sick of defending her position. She was sick of working long evenings at Maid Latte. She was sick of eating foreign melon. But most of all, she was sick of Usui Takumi. She was sick of his big green eyes and his stylish blonde hair and his toned chest and his irritatingly sexy voice and his-

She froze. There it was again. Misake put her hand on her chest and looked around her tiny bedroom. What was this feeling and why does it keep appearing? For the entire day, Misaki believed she was sick. Her body felt heavy, her legs felt weak, and she couldn't explain this dull ache that occurred in her lower regions. It started after her first encounter with a group of students at school. She had yelled at the clique for wearing wrinkled pants, and while their nonchalant attitudes normally gave Misaki a pounding headache, today it left her feeling stressed. Anxious. Achey.

Misaki climbed onto her bed and pulled the blankets tight against her body. As she thought about the day more, she realized that her illness had gotten worse after running into Usui in the Student Council room after school. He had gone on and on and on about why he enjoyed last week's cosplay event at Maid Sama and how Misaki looked especially cute in a green wig...of course while sucking on a lollipop. Watching his lips constrict around the candy and his tongue caress the stick had been…

The teenager bolted up in her bed. What the hell was she thinking about?! She looked around the room, afraid that somehow her sister and mother would be able to read her thoughts from across the house. Misaki closed her eyes. Why was she sweating? And why was she still so achey?

As her breathing slowed, her hand unconsciously slid down her flat stomach and under the waistband of her clearance section shorts. It snaked into her underwear, until landing on her hot, aching center. Misaki slowly opened her eyes and stared at her bedroom ceiling. She was becoming like those damn ecchi magazines that she confiscated from her idiot subordinates. But as her hand began to move, and her fingers found a delicious rhythm, Misaki realized that she no longer cared.

Misaki began to make sounds she didn't know she could make. As her fingers continued their treacherous activities, her other hand snaked up her stomach to cup her breast. She didn't know what was happening to her but it all just felt so… good. Her breathing became ragged whenever her fingers hit the sensitive nub between her legs, and her hips began to unconsciously grind against her bed.

And then it happened. Her body shook in the pleasures of her first orgasm, a relief that Misaki had never felt before, and never knew she needed. As she let out a final moan, she fell asleep, her hands remaining in her panties and shirt, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

As Misaki walked through the hallways of Seika High the next day, she couldn't explain it. She felt rejuvenated. Satiated. Relaxed. Gosh she felt good! She had a pep in her step that even the students noticed. She couldn't help it. Not only did she feel great, but she also had the best sleep of her life the night before.

For that reason, the President continued grinning as she took her seat in the Student Council room. She was convinced that nothing could take her from the high she was on. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Ms. President!" Yukimura screamed, as he dashed into the room. The feminine student collapsed against Misaki's desk, clutching a stack of papers. "It's really bad! Oh what are we going to do!"

"Yukimura, calm down and tell me what's going on. Didn't we discuss that dramatics weren't necessary?" Misaki responded, her cool and quiet demeanor remaining intact.

Yukimura forced himself to stand and shook his head quickly. He spread the papers over the desk and let out a horrid cry. "It's terrible! Oshiro Kenji is hurt and won't be able to participate in the basketball finals! Now we're definitely going to lose!"

Misaki groaned and began to rub her temples, preparing herself for a headache. Poor Yukimura always did this. Sure it was disappointing that Seika was likely not going to win the basketball championship with their star play injured, but it his hysterics weren't needed!

However, as the President leaned back in her chair, she discovered she had bigger issue. The ache had returned. No more migraines. Just… aches. Misaki took a deep breath and squeezed her thighs together. She could take care of this when she got home… after the meeting finished and she finished her shift at Maid Latte.

Of course, as the Universe hated her, Usui Takumi strolled in, another lollipop dangling out of his mouth. He gave Misaki a curious look and took a long suck out of his candy. His eyes drifted towards Yukimura, who was still crying into the desk. Realizing that he had interrupted something, Usui smirked at Misaki before disappearing back out the door he came through.

Misaki dug her nails into her legs. Her ache only grew deeper the minute that pervert came in. With a heavy sigh and two legs squeezed together, she focused her energy on consoling Yukimura. Tonight would be another long night.

A week had passed. Every day seemed the same. Misaki started her day dining on some new prize Suzuna had won in a sweepstakes competition. Then she arrived at school, where she spent hours yelling at irresponsible students, avoiding Usui Takumi, and fulfilling her duties as Student Council President. Next would be a long shift at Maid Latte, where she would entertain the Three Idiots, along with countless other perverts until she could clock out. Before she could go home and study for the night, she would always have a run in with Usui, whose infuriating words would only make her heart pound faster and her ache grow deeper.

By the time she'd lay in her bed to finally sleep, her body would be so consumed with need that the only way she could sleep would be to relieve the persistent ache. And so she would. Again, and again, and again, until exhaustion consumed her.

It was Friday. Today, however, was not like the others. Even though Misaki had spent an hour the previous night rubbing herself into oblivion, she still woke up aching. Like she was missing something. For the first time, she didn't feel sated. She felt… hot.

She barely made it through the day. Her skin was clammy, her voice hoarse, her body hot, her center drenched... She was uncomfortable, squeezing her legs together in a desperate attempt at relief for the entire day.

Unknowingly to her, Usui had been watching her the entire day. Well, he watched her everyday, but today was different. He could sense that she was off, and he was curious why. As the final bell of the day rang, he watched Misaki standing at her locker, shaking, and clearly thinking something through. The hallways soon emptied out, leaving the President alone, with the exception of her favorite stalker hidden behind the corner.

Misaki slowly crept into the Student Council room and tossed her bag on the chair. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But… She had an eight hour shift at Maid Latte today, and if she didn't do it now, she knew she'd never make it through her shift. Misaki slid down the wall and sat on the cold, dirty tile. She flipped her skirt up and quickly dove her hands into her panties. She immediately gasped when her fingers finally made contact with her hot, damp center.

She was hypnotised by lust, desperate for relief. She pulled her panties out from under her skirt and tossed them away. She immediately began to rub her hot center, her fingers dipping in and out of her heat. Her head turned side to side as her soft gasps echoed in the empty Student Council room.

Usui stood outside of the door, trying to figure out why Misaki was hiding out in the Student Council room. It was a Friday, meaning there was no meeting. Shouldn't she be heading to the train station to go to work? Usui stared at the door knob, debating whether to open the door. However, his perverted alien ears perked up at the sound of a soft moan. He couldn't resist, and used his stalker skills to slide into the room.

What he saw nearly killed him. Misaki, sitting against the wall with her legs spread, her skin flushed, and her hands playing peek-a-boo in her most private places. Usui took a silent gulp and watched as Misaki continued, completely distracted by her own hands. She let out a small cry and continued, her head thrashing side to side.

Usui couldn't stop himself as he walked forward. His President still hadn't noticed his presence as he lowered himself onto the floor to join her. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and his hands found her thighs. He pushed them apart more, and immediately began to lick her insides, like one of his precious lollipops.

Misaki's eyes flew open, but she couldn't stop her fingers. Before she could even let out a surprised scream, her eyes made contact with Usui's, who gave her a devilish look as he licked her into oblivion. Misaki just gasped and used her free hand to pull his hair, as her fingers continued their previous activities.

Usui continued his oral assault, alternating between allowing himself to be completely consumed by the deliciously sweet taste of his precious Ayuzawa, and watching her come completely undone by the mercy of his tongue and her own fingers. Even though he never thought something would be hotter than Misaki in her Maid Latte uniform, he was wrong. This took the cake.

The blonde teenager began to suck on her sensitive nub, grinning whenever Misaki would let out a throaty moan. He let out a soft chuckle and gave her a long lick. "You know, Ayuzawa," Usui began, before giving her another few licks, "you're much more tolerable when you're like this."

Misaki couldn't believe this was happening. First, she was touching herself on school ground. Second, her perverted alien had come out of nowhere and was now using his mouth on her. And three, it was the most splendid thing she had ever experienced. Soon, her body began to spasm, and her mouth let out a lustful scream as a orgasm overcame her.

The Class President continued shaking, and slowly let go of Usui's hair. She let out another soft moan as the blonde sat up and smirked at her. He made a show of licking his lips, before grabbing Misaki's previously occupied hand and drawing her fingers into his mouth.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help Ms. President," Usui told her tauntingly as he drew her fingers in and out of his mouth. "I'll always be willing to lend a hand."

Usui stood up and looked to Misaki, who still sat against the wall, looking completely ravished. He grinned and began to walk out, before spotting a pair of frilly panties by the leg of one of the desks. Usui smirked and picked it up, shoving the material into his pocket.

"Next time, we can do a little more. You'll need more if you ever want to stop being so tense, Ms. President." With those final words, Usui walked out of the Student Council room, his fingers playing with the panties residing in his pocket.

Misaki on the other hand, stayed in her previous position. She had no idea what had just happened. She had no idea what time it was, where her underwear was, or how the hell she was going to face Usui Takumi when she saw him next.

She felt sated and languid as she walked out of the school. However, as she boarded the train to head downtown to go to work, she remembered meeting Usui's eyes in the Student Council room. She remembered the devilish glint in them. The mischief, and the lust, and the… the need. Misaki took a gulp and held on tight to the support beam in the train car. The ache was back, and it was stronger than it ever had been.

End of Part I

I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for Part II!


	2. Chapter 2

Originally I planned for this story to be a two-shot, but I'm thinking now it will be 3 or 4 chapters long. Also, thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1! All comments are much appreciated and contribute to my writing.

So… please enjoy!

Takumi had been lounging on his couch since the mid-afternoon. Ever since he returned to his empty apartment after school ended, he had felt like every ounce of energy had been sucked out of his body. It was ironic, honestly, since he was the one who had done the sucking.

Immediately, the blonde teenager's mind drifted back to sweet, delicious Misaki, sitting on that dirty classroom floor and fucking herself with her own fingers. While Takumi would never describe Misaki as innocent, he knew she was rather ignorant when it came to sex. It was why she called anything that came out of Takumi's mouth perverted. For that reason, seeing his Class President so uninhibited was life-changing. It was hot. He was hard. So, so, so hard.

Takumi stretched his body out, and in the process pulled a pair of panties out of his pant pocket. He examined the small scrap of cloth with a grin. It was a bit lacy, and a shade of pink that Takumi never imagined Misaki being interested in. He imagined that the underwear must have been a bargain find, or perhaps a gift from a sweepstakes that Suzuna won.

After a few more moments of innocently admiring the under garment, his need won. Takumi freed his manhood from his pants, and immediately wrapped his warm hand around the enlarged member. He let out a small sigh, and immediately shut his eyes to savor the feeling.

This was not the first time he had touched himself while thinking about Misaki. To be completely honest, he had masturbated every night thinking about her since the first night he ran into her behind Maid Latte. Seeing his uptight class president in a tight maid uniform had made his hormonal heart skip a beat, and from that moment forward, he was whipped. Not only did his heart belong to Misaki, but so too did his favorite weapon.

As he worked his hand over his member, his mind drifted back to that afternoon. The look of Ayuzawa's flushed cheeks, her perfect little petals of womanhood, her open mouth, her throaty gasps… He groaned and covered himself in his own release, a rather quick climax compared to what the teenager was used to. He ran a finger through the white substance, imagining what Misaki could do with the reward.

Takumi leaned his head back and let out a menacing grin. He knew gears had begun to turn in the class president's head. Her deeply repressed hormones finally were active, and now her body was craving the touch of a man and a wild release. Unfortunately, since Misaki was incredibly stubborn and uneducated on sex, he knew the girl would never approach him for what she really needed. The only solution would be for Takumi to get it out of her.

He grinned as he thought of the possibilities. Takumi picked up her panties again and pressed a chaste kiss to the edge. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, thinking of all the possibilities to come…

That was until he realized that stealing her panties meant that his precious Ayuzawa was travelling through the city by train and working an entire evening shift at Maid Latte without any undergarments on. Suddenly, Takumi was mad. Suddenly, Takumi had his shoes on. Suddenly, Takumi was running across town to return the garment.

Misaki finally collapsed in her bed a little after midnight. Today had been… She didn't even know how to describe it. From the incident in the student council room to finding her panties in her Maid Latte locker during her break, the Friday had been like no other.

The teenager pulled her blankets closer, her body exhausted from the events of the day. Yet, her lower regions still ached, and begged for her attention. Misaki let out a desperate sigh before running her hands down her stomach and into the waistband of her shorts. As she rubbed her damp womanhood, she couldn't help but think back to Usui's tongue that afternoon.

Dammit! How had she let that happen? He had caught her off guard and now, that perverted alien had seen her in her most vulnerable state. But… It had felt so good. He had looked so good. Everything about the moment had felt so good.

As she continued touching herself, she thought back to all of the ecchi magazines she had confiscated from her fellow classmates. She was finally beginning to understand why those damn boys loved the perverted content so much. Misaki reached her release and let out a sigh of relief, before closing her eyes to sleep.

She could not have Usui hold anything over her head. She would not owe him anything. As much as she couldn't believe the idea was running through her head, she knew what she had to do. Perhaps she would give him a taste of his own medicine. The only way to beat the perverted alien was to be even more perverted.

More than a week had past. Misaki was back to her normal routine of working hard during the day and losing sleep by touching herself at night. While she had originally conjured up these grand ideas on how to get Usui back, the truth was, she was far too chicken shit to ever do any of them. Every time she saw the boy, she ran as fast as she could in the other direction. For that reason, her interactions with Usui had been limited since their encounter in the student council room. Honestly, she hadn't seen him at school for the past few days.

Misaki was changing out of her Maid Latte uniform when her manager came in looking rather upset.

"Is everything okay Manager? Did something happen?" Erika asked, grabbing her bag from the bench.

"I hope it isn't Aoi. Tell us what's wrong." Honoka chimed in.

Manager shook her head and looked at Misaki. "Weren't you concerned why he hadn't stopped by the past few days?"

Misaki shut her locker and looked between the three women. "Me? Concerned? About who? All three of the bumbling idiots have been here everyday."

"Not those boys! Usui! He hasn't come by since Tuesday. Wouldn't you like to know why?" Manager asked, masking her irritation in a sugary sweet tone.

"I mean… I guess." Misaki mumbled, not bothering to meet her boss's eyes.

Manager groaned. "Apparently our dear Usui broke his arm during an altercation with some bad men. He just called me saying he couldn't work tomorrow! That poor thing. Who is there to take care of him?"

"Usui hurt? He can't get hurt. He's an alien! I've seen him jump off a roof and stand up with just a few scratches!" Misaki yelled.

"Well," Manager began, "it appears that isn't the case this time. We have some cakes left over. Misaki, go bring these to him as a gift from all of us at Maid Latte. We want sweet Usui healthy as soon as possible."

"You could give him a few other things too," Erika added with a mischievous grin.

"I wonder what his arm looks like under the cast," Honoka added with a blank stare.

Manager ignored the comments from her other two employees and handed Misaki a nicely wrapped box. She smiled and gave the teenager a small shove towards the door.

"Go help the poor boy out. He's probably in pain, lonely, and most certainly hungry." Manager explained as she opened the door. "So go make him happy." With that, she shoved Misaki out the door and returned to locking up.

Takumi was laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling when the doorbell rang. His thoughts had been consumed by Misaki. Oh how he missed his sweet Ayuzawa. As much as he would love to spread her legs apart and spend days between them, his heart hurt from their lack of communication the past week or so. Honestly, he was upset. He missed her.

After the second ring, the teenager gave up. He sighed and stumbled to the door, his right arm wrapped in a dark blue cast, his chest bare, and his pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Takumi opened the door, surprised to see a rather flushed Misaki holding a gift box against her stomach.

"Ayuzawa," Takumi began with a grin, "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

Misaki looked at his arm and frowned, before forcing herself into his bare apartment. As usual, she took a long time looking around his home, amazed that he lived so minimally. Everything seemed sterile, and cold, and honestly, lonely.

"No need to worry about that, Usui. Even if I wanted to forget about you, I can't. Your perversion and stalkerish tendencies have been burned into my brain forever." Misaki said, setting the box of sweets on his kitchen counter.

Takumi let out an infectious laugh before using his strong center to push Misaki against his counter. He caged her in with his good hand, leaning in dangerously close to his class president. "That's not why you can't forget about me, Ayuzawa."

He placed a soft kiss on her jaw, aided by the fact that Misaki had frozen in place. "You can't forget about my hands on your thighs… Or my mouth on your-"

Misaki squealed and shoved against his chest, of course not moving the boy even an inch. "Shut up Usui! Just shut up! That never happened!"

"Oh, so I never tasted your sweet goodness in your precious student council room?" He whispered in her ear, his hand making contact with her hip. "I didn't use my mouth to give you the best orgasm you ever had, Ms. President? Did I imagine it?"

Misaki squeezed her eyes shut and beat against his bare chest. "Stop it," she whispered breathlessly. Her face had turned red, and if Takumi wasn't imaging it, he could swear her legs were shaking.

He was at a crossroads. He could continue pushing her, knowing that eventually she'd break and he'd get exactly what he wanted. Yet, at the same time, Takumi desperately wanted Ayuzawa to open up and go after what she wanted. She needed to acknowledge her own need. So, he made his decision.

Takumi took a step back and nodded slowly. "Your wish is my command Ms. President." He strolled back to the couch and effortlessly dropped onto the piece of furniture, returning to gazing at his ceiling like it was the most interesting piece of art in the world.

Misaki, on the other hand, stood in the kitchen, watching the boy. She was still slightly in shock, and desperately trying to recover from his words. Her body was hot and her core was aching with need. She hated how often this feeling had become normal. If she was being honest with herself, it never left, no matter how often she touched herself. The only time she truly felt relieved, even for just an hour, was when…

She quickly shook her head and opened the box of sweets that her Manager had given her. Nope. She was not finishing that thought. Quickly grabbing a plate and beginning to make a pot of tea, Misaki carried over an array of sweets to the lounging Usui. Even though she hated the perverted alien and could barely look at him, she was still concerned.

"Um… Manager was worried when you called her and told her what happened. I brought some sweets over from Maid Latte. I assume you haven't been eating well," Misaki whispered, leaning against the edge of the couch.

"It's hard to prepare food with your dominant arm broken," Takumi replied casually, examining the contents of the plate. He picked up a small truffle and licked it. Misaki noticed and quickly looked away.

"Right… It must be hard with your right arm broken. Is this why I haven't seen you at school this week?"

"Yes. I can't write, so what's the point?" Takumi threw the dessert in his mouth and reached for another small cake.

Misaki just nodded and watched the blonde boy eat. She looked down at her own hands, and began to play with them anxiously.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Takumi finally asked, adjusting his glasses as he watched Misaki.

She laughed. "Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"For many reasons, I suppose. I'm shirtless. We're in my home together, alone. Oh, and the fact that I had my mouth on your special place a week ago," Takumi replied casually. "And also probably because you're so horny that you don't know what to do with yourself."

Misaki flinched and felt her face turn a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. "H-H-Horny?" She stuttered out, confused by the word.

"Yes. Horny. Your body needs sex. Why do you think you've been acting so bizarre lately?" Takumi just laughed and ate another dessert off of the plate. "You're probably up all night like a 12 year old boy who's just discovered jacking off. Your knowledge of sex is on par with that of a boy hitting puberty."

Apparently it was possible. Misaki's face now resembled a tomato. She shoved a tiny cake in her mouth, trying to distract herself from Usui's words. "And now, you're so overcome with need, that you can't even look me in the eyes." He laughed again. "I kind of like the innocent act. It turns me on," He added menacingly.

Misaki swallowed and leaned forward to swat his chest. "Just shut up you pervert! None of that is true!"

Takumi grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. He sucked clean two of her fingers and grinned at the girl. "Mmmhm, chocolate cake with raspberry filling. Delicious, but not as delicious as Ayuzawa."

The dark-haired girl just stared at him in shock before quickly jerking her hand back. As she stared at him, he adjusted on the couch and turned his head to look at her. "You know," He began, "You've caused me a lot of discomfort the past few days."

"How?" Misaki managed to croak out.

"Well, Ayuzawa, I use my right arm to masturbate. Since it's broken, I can't. And every time I close my eyes, I see you sitting on the student council room floor with your fingers up your skirt. It's been a hard few days." Takumi looked at his pajama pants, which were now sporting a rather impressive tent. "A very hard few days."

Misaki stared at his pants. She had never seen anything like that… Of course she understood the male anatomy, and she knew a man's penis got hard when he was turned on, but she couldn't believe she was actually witnessing it happening. She thought back to the whispers of her coworkers at Maid Latte. Erika always had a new story to tell. Honoka had listed some very interesting techniques. Even Subaru occasionally chimed in, talking about her preferences for pleasing her long time boyfriend.

Her hands began to shake as she thought about the possibilities. Perhaps… Perhaps this was her opportunity to pay Usui back. If she took care of his discomfort, she would no longer feel indebted to him. And, since he was injured, this only seemed natural. She took a deep breath. She had to do this.

"I can see your brain working overtime, Ayuzawa. You don't need to think so hard," Takumi muttered, breaking Misaki out of her deep thought.

Misaki gulped and shook her head, before falling to her knees in front of the couch. Not missing a beat, she began to palm the growing tent in Usui's pants. His face immediately contorted in pleasure, before looking at Misaki in shock. She opened her mouth to speak before he had a chance to say a word.

"I owe you. So shut up and let me pay you back," she whispered nervously. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to Usui's knees. She stared at the erect member in front of her, amazed by its size, its girth, its… everything. She was looking a penis straight in the eye! She thought she was going to faint.

Misaki cautiously wrapped her warm hand around Usui's member and began to stroke it gently. She again thought back to her co-workers at Maid Latte. She remember Erika recommending to use both of her hands and her mouth… And she definitely recalled Honoka mentioning to stroke his balls too. Misaki groaned. This was all too much.

Takumi watched Misaki, completely mesmerized. He wanted to make so many playful comments, but he was too afraid to scare her off. He knew his best bet to make her feel comfortable would just be to shut up. So, that's what he decided he would do. It was finally time for him to sit back and enjoy another Ayuzawa show.

After a few more tentative strokes, Misaki decided to become a bit more forward. She maneuvered her way onto the couch and settled between his legs. She continued to stroke his member slowly, until her gaze met Usui's. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth slightly open as he watched her work. His green gaze was fogged over with a lust and a need for… her. Misaki gulped and quickly looked down at her hand and his member. She took a deep breath before leaning down, and enveloping half of his girth in her warm, wet, mouth.

Takumi lost his restraint at that. He used his good arm to grab a handful of hair, and urged his sweet Ayuzawa to take more of him. Misaki let out a delicious noise and swallowed more of his member in her throat. After letting out a gasp, she wrapped her hand around his manhood again, using now her mouth and hand to work him.

He couldn't describe watching his hard length disappear between Ayuzawa's swollen lips. Her mouth usually was only good for throwing insults and "I hate you" at Takumi, but today… She certainly was talented, even for an innocent class president like herself.

Misaki began to move faster, becoming accustomed to his size and the rhythm of his anxious hips. She couldn't explain it, but the feeling of him in her mouth felt so… good. She let out a groan and squeezed her legs together, desperately trying to ignore her own need as she worked to return her favor to Usui.

A few more minutes passed by before Takumi's grip on her hair tightened. He let out a sharp cry, and emptied himself into Misaki's hot mouth. The dark-haired teenager let out a moan herself and fell back on the heels of her feet, swallowing what the blonde had just given her.

The taste was so distinctly Usui, something that she didn't expect to like so much. Truthfully… it was erotic. And her body doubled in temperature as soon as the liquid slid down her throat. Misaki let out a shaky breath as she moved his pants back onto his hips and met Usui's gaze. His dark green eyes held her own, looking rather heated.

"I'm impressed Ms. President," Takumi began, his voice more hoarse and far less playful than usual, "You've proven to me once again that you're amazing at anything you put your mind to." He sat up, Misaki still between his legs, before throwing himself at the girl, successfully pinning her down to the body of the couch. "Yet… I'm not completely satisfied. If you really want to pay me back for what I did, you'll have to sit here like an obedient maid and let your master finish the job."

Misaki began to shake, staring into his lustful emerald gaze. She racked her brain for a witty comeback, pleaded with her arms to push him away, begged her legs to stay shut but… It was futile. She was going to take whatever he gave her. She couldn't say no. She wanted it… No, she needed it more than she would ever admit.

Takumi quickly disposed of her pants and decided to forgo any teasing. As he stared at Misaki's most private area, he knew she didn't need it. She was hot, and wet, and so deliciously pink that his mouth began to salivate. He immediately went to work, his tongue finding its way back into her flower-like core, his fingers finding a wonderful rhythm in and out of her hungry body.

Misaki knew she was a goner. She grabbed a fistful of Usui's blonde hair as her head thrashed side to side. His mouth was on her again and this time, his fingers were bringing her more pleasure than her own could ever. She let out breathless moan after moan, her own body betraying her carefully crafted role of the collected class president.

Takumi's assault continued. Sure, he wanted to bring Misaki pleasure to spare her the discomfort of going home horny, but deep down he knew this was for himself. He needed her, desperately. After that first day, all he could think about was tasting her again. If anything, the class president had inadvertently created an addict.

As his fingers moved faster, and his tongue grew more skillful, Misaki let out a deafening scream and spasmed against the couch, a climax so powerful that she thought she might pass out. She collapsed against the couch, breathless and shaking, her eyes shut tight. Takumi placed a chaste kiss on the inside of each thigh before sitting up. He stared at the class president, both his pants and his heart tight.

"You feeling better now?" He finally asked, as he fixed her pants.

Misaki barely managed to sit up, and just stared at the blonde-haired teen across from her. "Usui-"

He just smiled. "It never happened, right? No need to worry, Ayuzawa. My lips are sealed… Until next time."

Misaki gulped and quickly jumped to her feet, albeit her knees a bit wobbly. "There will not be a next time," she squeaked out, unconvincing to both Usui and herself.

"Right," he replied simply, before returning to his original position on the couch. "As you wish, Ms. President."

Misaki let out a rather sexy sounding growl as she stormed to the door. "Feel better, you disgusting perverted alien."

He just laughed. "Oh, before I forget, please tell Satsuki thank you for the dessert," he yawned and shut his eyes. "That Ayuzawa I ate has to be my new favorite sweet. Syrupy sweet with a hint of spiciness. I look forward to having it again."

And there's Part II! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for part III!


	3. Chapter 3

And here's part III! This will be a four part story. Thank you for the comments and thoughts - very much appreciated! Please enjoy!

-  
Misaki wandered down the hallways of Seika High School looking for trouble. She was anxious and needed a way to release all of her pent up energy. Her new favorite stress reliever, AKA her hand down her panties, was losing steam. It was not enough, and frankly, Misaki was afraid to find out what would be enough. For that reason, she figured giving a stern talking to and yelling at her fellow students to her heart's content would surely eliminate some of her energy.  
First she dealt with the boy shoving his face with rice balls by the bathroom, followed by the two first years fighting over a girl. Lastly, she dealt with confiscating more inappropriate magazines from a group of third year boys. As she stalked into the Student Council room holding a set of explicit magazines to her chest, she had unknowingly earned the attention of one particular blonde stalker.  
Misaki collapsed into the chair of the president's desk and set the magazines in front of her. She had never felt the urge to open one of these up, but for some reason, her fingers ached to flip the pages. After taking a peak around the room for any other council members, she quickly turned to a random page to find a naked woman with a large, pink, dildo against her lips. Misaki's body ached, her mind suddenly filled with thoughts of Usui inside of her mouth.  
She took a deep breath, remembering the evening well. It had been about two weeks since the fateful night, and since then, she had tried her damndest to avoid Usui. It hadn't been that difficult, since he wasn't showing up to school, but he would occasionally pop into Maid Latte, where she still couldn't look into his shiny green eyes. However, she had spotted him earlier today, and instead of wearing a full cast, it appeared that his arm was now held in a sling with a brace. At least he was on the road to recovery, she thought briefly.  
The class president continued to flip through the magazine, finding her insides heating from the scandalous pictures plastered across the pages. Her hand began to unconsciously stroke her panty-covered core under the desk. She bite her lip and turned the page, before moving her underwear to the side to fully stroke herself.  
However, the door opening snapped Misaki out of her trance. She immediately pulled her hand away and shoved the magazines under a stack a papers, before turning her head to meet Usui's dark gaze. She gulped and looked away, her face now a deep shade of red.  
"What were you doing Ms. President? You look like you're trying to hide something," he teased.  
She scoffed. "I'm just busy Usui. What do you need?"  
"I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen my precious Ayuzawa since I tasted her cum."  
Misaki jumped out of her seat, pushing herself on the desk to come face to face with Usui. "Keep your voice down," she snapped angrily, "People could hear you say such perverted things."  
"Even if they are perverted, they're true. You know, you can't keep this innocent act going on forever. You've had my cock in your mouth before. That counts for something, Ms. President."  
Misaki cleared her throat and pointed towards the door. "Usui, shut up and leave. Go back to whatever planet you came from."  
He just grinned, before leaning in closer to the dark-haired teenager. "Tell you what. I'll leave, but I'll give you a warning first. As soon as I can use both of my arms, I'm going to fuck the innocence out of you. If you think I'm perverted now, you wait until I've had my cock deep inside you."  
With that, Usui tipped his invisible hat and left the room. Misaki stared forward, her mouth agape, and her panties now soaking wet. "Damn that perverted alien," she whispered. However, she was more angry at herself. She had liked what he said. She had liked it a lot.

Another few weeks had passed. Misaki did her best to avoid Usui, and in return, Usui did his best to run into Misaki. Time seemed to move slowly, and Misaki was testing her self control by limiting herself to only one solo mission a week. She was dying and perpetually uncomfortable, but she hoped weaning herself off of the nasty habit would do her morale some good.  
As she walked into Maid Latte for another 8 hour shift, she tried to focus on finishing the day strong. Today was her long awaited release session, and all she wanted to do was lay in her bed and rub herself into oblivion. However, Satsuki stepped in front of her path and watched her curiously.  
"Misaki, what are you doing here? I thought you had to take Usui to the doctor," Manager asked.  
Misaki blinked, clearly confused. "Usui? The doctor? Where did you get that idea from?"  
"Well, Usui called me a few hours ago saying you couldn't make your shift because you were accompanying him to get his cast off."  
Misaki growled and furiously opened her locker. "That damn Usui. I'm not taking him to the doctor. He lied."  
Manager frowned. "I see. But Honaka is already here to fill in. You can go home Misaki."  
Misaki groaned and opened her mouth to respond, until her empty locker caught her attention. "Where is my uniform?"  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Usui dropped by and picked it up. He said you were going to have it dry cleaned."  
The dark-haired teenager let out a nasty growl before grabbing her purse and storming out of Maid Latte, mumbling something about a dead alien.

Takumi lounged on his couch, tossing a plastic green ball into the air. Being able to use both of his arms was a blessing, and for the first time in almost a month and a half, he finally felt at ease. For that reason, he wasted no time. Since he could use both arms, he would fuck Misaki tonight. There was no doubt about it. In fact, all he needed to do was wait for her to come to him. He managed to toss the ball into the air a few more times before a loud knocking noise echoed through his open apartment. Takumi smirked. That hadn't taken long. A few leisurely paced steps later, he stood face to face with a reeling Misaki.  
"Where is my uniform? I swear to god Usui, if you did something perverted to it, I'll kill you!" Misaki screamed, shoving her way inside the apartment. She began to search every crevice and cabinet, yelling obscenities at Usui.  
Takumi smirked. "You're cold Miss President. Try being nice and maybe I'll return it to you."  
Misaki whipped her head around to face Usui. She clenched her fists. "In addition to being a perverted alien and a stalker, you're now a thief. Do you enjoy that title? Would you like to be added to my list of delinquents?"  
He just smirked. "I don't know. I kind of like the idea of being punished by Misa-chan."  
"Don't call me that!" Misaki let out a frustrated scream and continued her search, this time moving into the kitchen.  
"You're still cold."  
"Dammit Usui! Where is my uniform?"  
The blonde-haired teenager just laughed. "I'm sure Manager told you. It's at the dry cleaners."  
Misaki growled and shut the door of the cabinet she was searching through. She stood up straight and glared at Usui. "Why would you take my uniform to the dry cleaners?"  
He shrugged. "I needed to lure you over to my apartment."  
"And why would you need to do that Usui?"  
"Because it's time for me to fuck you."  
Misaki froze. Had he just said what she thought he said? While her head took a moment to process his words, her body needed no additional time. Her heart began to pound faster and her core began to heat up at a record pace. "Excuse me?" She just managed to squeak out.  
"I told you once my arm was healed I was going to fuck you. I got my cast off today. So now I'm going to fuck you. Plan and simple."  
"What makes you think I'm going to agree to that?" Misaki lashed out, after she finally could think of words to say.  
"Because you want me to fuck you. You're horny. And you can't please yourself as well as I can. You know it. I know it. Don't be a scaredy cat Miss President."  
Misaki just watched, mouth agape, as Usui pulled his shirt off. His pants soon followed, until he stood in just his briefs. The class president gulped, her eyes travelling over his toned abdomen, his strong legs, and the obvious tent in his briefs.  
"Now," Usui began, "I've made it easy on you. I'm practically already naked. Since it's your first time, I won't fuck you into oblivion. Tonight at least." He offered a casual grin.  
Misaki remained in the same position, her mouth still agape, her eyes still furiously gazing over Usui's bare body. Her legs began to shake and her lower regions clenched, advising her to stop listening to her head and to start listening to her body.  
"Normally I wouldn't be so persistent. I'd never make Miss President do something she didn't want to do but…. You want this. So I need to push you a bit." Usui took her silence as confirmation of his words and took a step forward.  
"Don't be so tense. I promise you'll enjoy this."  
Usui took another step forward and unzipped Misaki's plaid skirt, watching the garment drop to the ground. She offered no movement and no words as he easily slipped her out of her sweater, followed by her shirt. Soon she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties and a polka dot bra. In fact, Takumi was positive the panties were the same ones she wore on their first encounter. For some reason, that made it even hotter.  
After he pulled her bra off, Misaki snapped out of her trance. "Usui, you- we- no- I-"  
He just grinned. "What was that Miss President?"  
The normally confident and brash teenager looked to the ground bashfully. "We shouldn't do this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... " Misaki whispered, refusing to meet Usui's eyes.  
"Give me one good reason and I'll put my clothes on."  
Misaki cautiously looked up, locking eyes with Usui. His emerald green orbs were hypnotising, and for the first time that evening, she felt her heart flip as well as her stomach. "I can't."  
"Good," was all he managed, before drawing the delicate teenager into his arms. Their lips met in a hungry embrace, and their tongues immediately began to fight each other for dominance. Usui lifted Misaki onto his kitchen counter and settled in between her sculpted legs.  
Takumi loved how Misaki tasted. He loved the taste of her lips, her skin, and especially her most private areas. As much as he loved touching her and giving her pleasure, he couldn't deny himself the simple pleasure of just kissing her. That was his favorite. When their lips met, he knew he was crazy. He was a stalker. He was hopelessly whipped by his class president.  
Misaki let out a soft moan and ran her hands into Usui's blonde locks, twisting the soft hair in her fingers. He kissed down her neck and to her chest, drawing an erect, pink nipple into his mouth. As he sucked one and twisted the other between two skilled finger tips, Misaki let out a hopeless whimper and grinded herself against his clothed crotch. While he knew his precious Ayuzawa deserved to lose her innocence in a big bed surrounded by flowers, that wasn't how it was going to transpire. After suckling on her breasts for another few moments, he kissed down her flat stomach until reaching her pretty pink panties. He began to suck on her clit through the fabric, his hands holding onto her thighs to prevent her from moving.  
"I like when Ayuzawa wears pink panties," he whispered softly, before dragging the fabric off of her body. His mouth then replaced the panties on her damp core, his tongue finding a rhythm against her delicate skin.  
Misaki began to let out desperate moans, her hands still entangled in Usui's blonde hair. Her legs tightened around his shoulders, and her hips moved aimlessly, begging for more.  
Usui pressed a soft kiss against each of her thighs before standing up straight. He dropped his briefs, drawing Misaki's attention from his gorgeous face to his equally as gorgeous engorged member.  
"That… That's not going to fit," She managed out. She let out a small gulp and slid her hand down to her core, where she unconsciously began to stroke herself again.  
Takumi just smiled knowingly. "Miss President has no faith in her perverted alien. Of course it will fit. Your body was made to take mine." With those words, he rubbed the head of his member against her core, causing Misaki to moan softly.  
"In fact, I can't wait to watch your perfect pussy stretch around my cock. Make sure to watch. I know you'll like it too." Usui placed a soft kiss on her forehead, ignoring her embarrassed expression.  
He needed no more probing and began to push into Misaki, who tensed at the first feeling of his intrusion. Her small hands gripped onto his forearms, her nails digging into him. Usui let out a soft grunt and pushed in further, finally claiming her innocence. The class president let out a shaky breath and let her eyes drift closed.  
"Now that that's taken care of, look down," he mumbled into her ear, before leaving soft kiss down her neck. He took ahold of her soft thighs and reamed into her, filling her body up with his as much as he could.  
As he slowly began to move in and out, the two teenagers looked down to watch their bodies connect, fascinated by her soft pink flesh stretching around his engorged member. Takumi knew he could cum right then and there if he wasn't careful. Just knowing that he had claimed Misaki was enough to get him off, but he had a point to prove.  
As he pummeled himself in and out of her small body, Misaki dug her nails deeper into his skin, letting out throaty gasps of pleasure. Her toes curled, her legs shook, and her mind felt at ease. For weeks she had been wracking her brain, figuring out what she was missing during her time in bed with her hands in her panties. She always felt… empty. It's because she literally was. With Usui's cock going in and out of her body, she felt alive. She threw her head back at he hit deep inside her core. Oh god, did this feel good, she thought.  
Usui continued his ruthless pace, his tongue exploring her chest, and his hands resting comfortably against her thigh and rubbing her wet core. Misaki let out a shaky scream as his movements continued, and the blonde-haired teenager knew his moments were numbered.  
"Oh god Usui, I- This- Please-" she managed to choke out. Misaki grabbed onto his hair again, screaming as a powerful orgasm wrecked her. She cried out against his shoulder, pulling his hair as the pleasure overtook her.  
Takumi growled as he watched his precious Ayuzawa come undone. It was all he needed to see, and he quickly followed with an equally as powerful orgasm. Misaki's tight core hugged his cock, milking him for every last drop he had. He let out a breathless moan and slowly stopped his movements. He pulled Misaki against his chest and pressed a chaste kiss against her sweaty forehead.  
"Usui…" The class president mumbled, her hands loosening their grip on his arms.  
"I told you, Ayuzawa," Takumi mumbled, his fingers beginning to play with her dark locks. "Your body was meant for mine. I can't wait to do this again."  
Misaki's eyes burst open, her head finally wrapping around what she and Usui had just done. She immediately jumped down from the counter, her legs wobbly and her knees shaky, and began searching for her clothes.  
Usui frowned. "What are you doing?"  
"I… I need to go. I can't believe we did this. This was a horrible idea," Misaki gasped out. She began to collect her clothing, struggling to slide her uniform onto her sweaty body.  
He frowned again. "This was not a horrible idea. It was amazing."  
As she fixed her tie and zipped her skirt, Misaki gulped and managed to face her blonde stalker. "This… This can never happen again. And don't you dare ever mention it Usui." With those few words, she walked as quickly as her well-fucked body would allow her to the door. However, as she tried to open it, a hand held the door back.  
"Let's get something straight, Miss President. What we did, and it was the two of us, Misaki, was amazing. Not horrible. And it will happen again. Because as much as I want it, you want it more. Next time, however, is going to wreck you for other men. I'm going to fuck you so well you won't be able to walk for a week or ever touch yourself again. So be prepared, Ayuzawa. Normally I let you make the rules. Not this time." Usui took a step away from the door and disappeared into his bathroom.  
Misaki escaped his apartment and collapsed against a wall, her body shaking and her mind jumbled. She couldn't think straight, and to make matters worse, Usui's words rang through her head.  
As she forced herself to stand up and leave his building, she was sure of only one thing. What they had done felt damn good. But Usui was wrong. Next time wouldn't ruin her for touching herself or for other men. Today had already done that.

I hope you enjoyed Part III! Sorry it took so long to update. Part IIII will be the last part, and will hopefully come up in the next week or so. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave your thoughts! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Four days had passed since Misaki and Usui had slept together. Four long, agonizingly painful days since Seika High's Class President learned what it was like to be with a man. Not just any man of course—Usui Takumi. Misaki had trouble sleeping, focusing, even eating. And even though she tried to play their tryst off as a lapse in judgment fueled by rampant hormones, it was more. That scared her more than anything else in the world.

In those four days, Misaki managed to miss her first school days since when she was in second grade and had a nasty case of the flu. While she never would have considered missing school before getting involved with Usui, she simply could not do it. She couldn't focus on classes, fulfill her duties…risk seeing him. Yet, even laying under her sheets, she still saw those emerald eyes, that blonde hair, his toned chest…she saw Usui. Everywhere. In everything.

Because even though she had spent months saying she hated him, months denying his existence, months calling him a perverted alien, she had finally realized the scariest, most inconvenient truth of her lifetime—she loved him. She loved him very much. But who was Misaki if not a masochist? Of course, she couldn't tell him. Of course, she couldn't be with him. Of course, she was going to make this the longest, most painful process since Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

At this point, she figured she could get over heart break. She was Ayuzawa Misaki. Her heart didn't break. But, what she did fear was an eternity of aching loins and a desperate need to compare every man to a certain blonde haired, green eyed monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takumi laid on his couch, staring again at his blank ceiling. He hadn't seen Misaki in four days. While not seeing her while he was at home with a broken arm was hard, he accepted it. School and work kept her busy and he hadn't exactly been open about his condition. Then again, he had just hoped she would miss him enough to inquire. Yet, this time was different. He was at school and she wasn't. That didn't happen. Misaki didn't not come to school. It was her school, her stomping ground, her life…

So, where did he go from here? He had pushed and probed and seduced and admitted his feelings on many different occasions and what they had shared that night, just a few days prior, was incredible. Life-changing. Unforgettable. His cock was already hard thinking about it. But his heart was reacting in a similar manner, throbbing against his toned chest.

He loved Misaki so much. And she was right—he was a perverted alien. He'd go to the moon and back any day for her. Forget the moon. He'd go to the sun. The ends of the Earth. The depths of hell. Anything to see his President happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On day five, Misaki had no choice but to return to school. Examinations were coming up, her Student Council paperwork was piling up, and both her mother and Suzuna had developed a sneaky suspicion that she wasn't actually ill. So Misaki sucked in her pride and marched down the hall of Seika High, more frustrated and confused than ever in her life.

"You!" she screamed, pointing at a first year drinking coffee, "No eating or drinking in the hallways! Throw it out or I'll have you suspended!"

As the first year scurried off, her attention turned to a passing couple holding hands. Before she could even open her mouth to attack their display, her heart ached. Her throat closed. Her hand twitched. Never had watching a couple made her feel so empty…so alone.

Afraid that she would burst into tears while yelling at the two students, she rushed off, finding a safe haven in her empty Student Council room. For the next few hours she kept herself busy. She had budgets to approve, meeting summaries to catch up on, papers to sign…her head spun, her thighs ached, and a new, more painful feeling occurred. As much as her core ached for attention, so too did her heart.

She hated that feeling more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takumi stood in front of the Student Council room door. He just stared. He didn't knock, or look through the window, or even lean against the wall. He just stood immobile, racking his brain for his next plan of action. Because even though everything he did appeared cool and casual, it wasn't. Every move he made was calculated. Planned. His various times saving Misaki were not coincidences. She didn't call him a stalker for no reason.

With a sigh, he decided he'd enter the room, seeing as the day had ended. Once inside, he shut the door, and held his gaze on a very focused Misaki.

"Ayuzawa," he spoke calmly, "You're back. I hope you're well."

Misaki flinched at the sound of his voice. Her legs immediately squeezed together. Perhaps a pleasant form of PTSD. But, she ignored his comments, and continued to sign her stack of documents.

Usui slipped into one of the open desks, and leisurely wrapped his arms around the chair. He just watched her. Admired her. Memorized her face for his dreams later that night.

"You can't ignore me forever. You also don't want to ignore me forever."

She twitched. "Is that so?" She finally breathed out.

"Yeah. I don't want to play games, Ayuzawa. Games aren't fun when both participants need to win."

Misaki took a deep breath and finally looked up at the devilishly handsome student in front of her. His perfect face made her angry. "What do you want from me?" She finally spat out.

"I want a lot from you. But for now, I'll settle with your love," Usui proclaimed, casually, in typical Usui form.

Misaki blinked. "My love?" Her face was a shade of scarlet she didn't know existed.

"Yeah, your love. I love you, Ayuzawa. Surely I've told you before."

"I…I can't do that."

"Right. You want to, but you can't."

"I…What about…"

"What about what, Miss President?" He tried to maintain his composure.

"I just… Sex. I can do sex."

That took Takumi by surprise. He let his eyes rake over her face, her shaking hands, her quivering body. "Sex? Fine."

Misaki frowned a bit, surprised by his casual response. A part of her expected him to fight…to proclaim his love again, to insist that he needed her or he'd die. So, to agree to just sex hurt. It hurt a lot.

Takumi stood up, his eyes never leaving the raven-haired beauty. "Come to my apartment when you finish your shift. No excuses."

As he left the room and made his way to the exits, he smiled. She was adorable. Sex. Did she think she'd be able to fuck him again without falling into his love trap? He knew she felt the same way he did. It was evident in her eyes. Her kisses. Her movements.

One more night with her in his arms and hopefully he'd call this game a draw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, after her aching thighs controlled her brain for a five-minute conversation with a perverted alien, she had agreed to show up to Usui's apartment after a long shift at Maid Latte. So, here she was, however many hours later, wearing discount store clothes and tired eyes.

Usui opened the door and admired his guest, before motioning for her to come inside. Without any fight, Misaki made her way inside and collapsed onto his couch. He just watched her, amused.

"Tired?" the blonde asked with a short chuckle.

Misaki gave him a dirty look before tying her hair up. She looked around the barren apartment, once again asking herself how this had happened.

"So. We're back to the quiet game. What did I say about games, Misa-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Misaki lashed out. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. What now, Usui? Do I just get naked?"

"That's no fun, is it? Is that what you think sex is? We just get naked and I shove a part of my body into yours?" He asked, rather irritated.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Well, it is a biological function. I want it to relieve an ache I have. Another natural reaction within the human body. I suppose if you won't put out, I'll find someone else who will." She then stood up, before tiredly walking to the front door.

Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. His eyes were angry, his heart pounding. He couldn't even think about Misaki sleeping with another man without wanting to punch a hole in the wall. And how had his sweet Ayuzawa developed such a ridiculous view about love-making? Because that's what the two of them did—they made love. Passionate, sweet, love.

"Let's get something straight, Miss President," Usui muttered in a deep, growling voice, "There will be no seeking out other men to fulfill your urges. Not when I'm alive. And if you think what we have can be duplicated, you're sorely mistaken. What you're feeling isn't just lust. It's love. And that's why our sex feels so fucking good. That's why my cock gets hard just when I smell your shampoo. And that's why you can't sleep without seeing my face."

Misaki flinched. How…how does he do it? How does he know these things? How can anyone be so fucking sure about themselves all the fucking time? And most of all, how can he be so right? She forced her gaze away, holding back tears.

Usui softened his gaze and took her face into his hands. He gazed into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know what you're thinking, Ayuzawa. Relationships require time. They're distractions. They'll set a bad example. You'll get pregnant and die. I've heard it all out of your mouth."

She just stared at him, her lip quivering uncontrollably. She hated him. She really did.

"But you also say you hate me, which isn't true. You love me. Just as much as I love you. And while relationships are consuming, they also bring you a sort of happiness that nothing else can duplicate. Love makes your heart pound, your palms sweat, your body ache when you're away from the person you care about."

Usui kissed his tense Misaki softly and wiped a stray teardrop that drippled down her cheek. "I can make you so happy. Your mind, your body, your everything. And you… you already make me so happy. Let me do the same for you."

Misaki stared into his emerald eyes, her heart pounding, her palms sweating, and her body aching. She tentatively leaned in, and allowed Usui to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss intensified, and in a matter of minutes she was straddling Usui and clawing away at his shirt.

He helped the raven-haired beauty rid his shirt and quickly discarded her own. He pushed her skirt up, and began to rub her thighs. His lips traveled down her neck and to her chest, where he placed soft kisses.

"I love how you smell, and how you taste, and how you sound when you cum," he mumbled, his hands quickly sliding into her useless panties and beginning to rub her delicate flesh. "I love it so much."

Misaki let out a soft cry and squeezed his bare shoulders. Her senses were on fire. She was so achy but…it was a different type of ache than what she was used to. When her previous aches occurred, all she wanted to do was get rid of them. Solve them. Fix them. But, she loved this ache. It felt right. It was a clue that something even better was in store for her. Knowing that, she finally told herself to let loose. To let Usui love her. To love Usui.

As she gasped and moaned at Usui's handiwork, she took a hold of his cock, and gave it a tentative squeeze. Even though she had now handled it on multiple occasions, it still freaked her out. She wanted to make him feel good. She wasn't used to underperforming at anything, this included.

Usui tossed her back on the couch and hovered over her, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. As he pushed into her, he met her gaze with uneven breaths.

"This, Ayuzawa…this isn't sex. This is making love."

Misaki moaned and dug her nails into his back, enjoying the feeling of being full. She loved his hard muscles on her soft tummy, his big hands on her small thighs, his perfect lips on her tender chest.

"Oh god, Usui… I can't…"

Usui began to move faster, his hands gripping onto her thighs. "You know, Ayuzawa," he grunted out, "I've heard you saw 'I can't' a lot these pasts few days. Last time I checked, Ayuzwa can do anything."

He steadied his hand on her clit, and began to furiously rub his Class President. Misaki let out a throaty cry, and dug her heels into his back.

"Now cum for me, Misa-chan. You can do it."

With a few more moans, Misaki let out a scream so loud she figured Kyoto could hear it. Usui continued his movements for a few more seconds, before following with an equally as powerful orgasm.

As the blonde collapsed onto her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead before letting his lips travel all around her face. Misaki tried to hide her smile as her fingers gently scratched up and down his back.

"You're a stupid, perverted alien." She finally whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He responded, his hands drawing shapes on her toned stomach.

"And let's get something straight. I still hate you."

"Yeah?" He responded again, this time with a slight grin.

"But it doesn't mean I also don't love you," she whispered, so quietly Usui barely even heard what she said.

After registering her words, the blonde grinned. He kissed her softly and moved his lips down her collar.

"Yeah?" He responded again.  
"Yeah." She whispered back.

Usui laughed and kissed her again. He pulled away and let their eyes connect.

"So is Misa-chan going to be my girlfriend?

Misaki just groaned. "Only if you promise to stop calling me that."

"I'll try Miss President. But no promises."

Misaki scoffed and crossed her arms. She turned her head away from him and sat up. "A good boyfriend would say yes. No matter what."

Now that had Usui grinning. "Oh, so I am your boyfriend? Well in that case, I will stop calling you Misa-chan," He paused. "Well, under one condition, anyway."

"Yeah? And what is that?"  
Usui ground his now hard cock against her exposed core, eliciting a soft moan from Misaki's lips. "I get one night with Misa-chan and she gets one night with her very important Master."

Misaki gulped and felt her cheeks flush. She ran her hand down her body and captured his cock in her hand. She met his big, emerald eyes and just nodded.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged."

"I'm happy to hear that Miss President. Now, let's put that hand to use."

Misaki groaned and kissed Usui, just to get him to shut up. Or because she loved him. One of those reasons.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow…. SO I realize that when I wrote chapter three I said chapter four would be out within a week…here we are going on eight months later and I've finally finished the story. I'm nothing if not unpredictable. Regardless, I appreciate the responses I've gotten to the story and I genuinely hope you like it. When I started writing it, I was leaning towards smut and finally seeing Usui and Misaki's sexual tension addressed, but as I began writing this chapter, I realized it couldn't be smut. It had to be about love. So I apologize if this chapter wasn't as dirty as my previous chapters, but it is what it is. Please enjoy and review with any feedback. Thanks!


End file.
